ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Digimon Xros Hunters
NOTE : This article was eventually a Fan-Made idea. Digimon Xros Hunters (デジモンクロスハンター, Dejimonkurosuhantā) is direct sequel to Digimon Xros Wars and remake version of Digimon Xros Wars : The young Hunters Who Leapt the Through Time and truly new installiment of Digimon Series. ''' The remake version will follow a different route from '''Xros Wars: Third Arc, as Xros Hunters will be reboot canon to the Digimon Franchise and True Sequel to Digimon Xros Wars -The Death Generals and Seven Kingdoms-'. The series being diverged into two season, first season which had 25 episode and second season which had 26 episode, due to adding a new episode and expansion episode into two or three episode. A Sequel of Digimon Xros Hunters, titled as '"Digimon Xros Fighters" 'will be set half years after Final episode of Xros Hunters Season 2, focusing on Ryouma, Tagiru and '"Surprising Characters", consist two season. Another Sequel of Digimon Xros Fighters, titled as "Digimon Xros Ultimate" '''which the story is the remake based on 3 Final Episode of Xros Wars : Third Arc, will be consist with two cour episode in one season. Note : I do not own Digimon series, it only came into my minds and wanted to write idea what i've got. '''Development A failure of Digimon Xros Wars Third Arc The remake series was creation for hunters series, due to poor rating to the fans about story, excitement and lack of character development which made result the story as "Filler" which the story with no hold of plot treatment. This article was used to re-imagined a remake series will added a newly plot and new direction to character and the story. and also Protagonist of third arc Tagiru Akashi was recieve a very bad performance of his motive and his character due to being undeveloped characters, and also hunter character being described as "Poorly developed entire characterization". This Article wanted to make Tagiru Akashi personality to be different from his original, in the remake version and hunter as a series can created a new personality to him which started cool and distantly characters, until story being progress, his character can developed more and turned as shonen protagonist. From Third Arc into a Xros Hunters Series As Digimon Xros Wars The young hunters who leapt the through time story turn into Digimon Xros Hunters to be a new installiment for the series ''given ''a new insight look for new character development and new story development making a new fresh to the series. Digimon Xros Hunters is a direct-sequel to Digimon Xros Wars as "completely new version" to third arc with new expansion of character, story-plot, foreshadowing story and new future development tease which also featured in new television anime series. Third Arc of Xros Wars episode contained 25 episode, but in the series will expanded more than 25 episode which contained more 25 episode and total to be 51 episode and diverged into two seasonal. several episode will offer a new expansion storyline which offers a new plotline and new terminology had made connection to Digimon Hunting, and New episode will focused on new story development and somewhat flesh out character that didn't developed yet in third arc, this series served to be "True Sequel to Digimon Xros Wars" It will features a remakes all episode with plot-points, several episode will features a new different direction story and expand episode with 2-4 episode which made new story development that never seen before in third arc, it also change story setting and direction but some of them being kept same, for example: Hideaki was childhood friends to Tagiru, story prologue much difference and dynamics as opening to the series and Tagiru personality had much different from third arc, this pressures a lot of story direction had different from original. The remake series will also introduce a lot new characters and digimon as the story progress and character design from third arc will receive a lot of change and improvement. A new direct-continuation to Xros Hunters will have two new titles TV Anime called Digimon Xros Fighters ''-Trigger-'' and Digimon Xros Fighters ''-Diverge-'' which contained 25 episode only to two title, and the two served as chronological order to the series, it introduce a new characters with a lot new cast, new antagonist of digimon hunters, new level digimon hunters, story development and digimon evolution level strict to digimon hunting, ''The story focused on Tagiru akashi, Ryouma Mogami and Suprising characters. A new continuation called '''Digimon Xros Ultimate' served as remake version for three final episode of Third Arc, contained a lot new expansion story, and new climax which also contained a lot new story that never been revealed before and new story development which different from third arc itself and served as conclusion to '''Digimon Xros Hunters '''with 25 episode. Television Anime Change from Third Arc to Series As the remake version for Television Anime series, which changing staff and animators with new talented one, and graphical and art animation begin different than before also changing visual art animation made look new and vibrant to the look. Character design look different from third arc which for shonen audience had more insight look and major design difference from before. Old character design issue has been fixed more with newly redesign and new redrawn characters which more new looks to the series, Other Character Design may had improvement design. Digi-Quartz place design being more mystery and bizarre which make more darker experience where it has mysterious profound way on it's design. Xros Hunters will had 51 episode and diverged into two seasonal, which a first season contained 25 episode and second season contained 26 episode, because there will be lot new episode and new story development which had more insight plot development and also fleshing out characters. Hunters character and returning Xros Wars character will had more new design. New soundtrack composed which added a new materials. Story In the world where that time in the middle war, between Xros Heart united army and Bagra Army, a young boy name Tagiru Akashi had witnessed that day of war and only he survived from Bagra's power for turning humanity into stone. Suddenly a mysterious robed man given him a mysterious mechanics called Xros Loader, however those mechanics are very different from those they used, and suddenly that man disappear. Those day change him and come unexpected turn. A year had passed since that battle, That day unexpectedly came once more when Tagiru encountered a three Digimon Hunter, Ryouma Mogami, Airu Suzaki and Ren Tobari with their partner Pyschemon, Opposumon and Dracmon who begin hunt Metaltyrannomon. Tagiru had undesirely to become a Digimon Hunters and it was change when he met Gumdramon, The bond between Human and Digimon had started in the mysterious world called "Digi-Quarts", a place where hunter can hunt digimon. They hunt for reason to capture a digimon who being infected by virus called "Regenetics" a dangerous virus data made digimon run rampages between human world and digital World and it's desire to control human emotion and will. Those will brought something change, what kind challange they will find out?! Story Arc Digimon Xros Saga story arc summaries 1st Season Note: Will be change soon!! * NewType Digimon Hunters Arc * Digimon Investigation Arc * Yuu's Disapparance Arc * Artificial Digimon Arc * Hong Kong Trip Arc * Basketball Battle Brawl Arc * 3rd Hunting Challange Competition Arc 2nd Season Note: Will be change soon!! * Phelesmon's Promise Arc * Ghost Hunter Arc * Shinonome Festival Arc * Xros Heart Reunion Arc * Undersea Adventure Arc * Digimon Land Arc * Golden Insect Arc * Hedero's Counrerattack Arc Character List Digimon Xros Hunters Characters Summaries Comparison between Third Arc and Xros Hunters * In Third Arc, prologue of the story was narrates by Taiki Kudou as it said "A year after that battle". in Xros Hunters, Prologue will directly focused on Tagiru whose the only one didn't turn into stone after effect of D-5 Crown, and it also tell how Tagiru obtained Xros Loader but with unique mechanics which unlike Taiki and the other has. * Tagiru's personality has major difference between Third Arc and Xros Hunters. in Third Arc, he was energetic and reckless and always does things without thinking. in Xros Hunters, i''n the beginning he was cold, unsocialized, naive, reckless and arrogant, he was harsh to his friends, except his childhood friends, but as story progress, he became mature, brave, energetic and always do risking anything to protect his friends, even though he will risk his life for sure.'' * Episode story in Third Arc, the story episode may had a little plot and made the story considered as "Filler" which had no plot progression. in Xros Hunters, the story episode had same, but with different direction which added a plot progression and plot hole which connected with Digi-Quartz and Digimon Hunters and foreshadow story, it also explained more about Digimon Hunters. Xros Hunters will also added a new episode and new story development. * In Third Arc, Tagiru always admire Taiki since 6th Grader elementary School, and he was energetic and wanted to surpassed him, and he joined Xros Heart Basketball team before story begin. but in Xros Hunters had many difference which end in same goals, Tagiru first met with Taiki Kudou when he entered 7th Grader, and he was cold and harsh to taiki and called him as Mr. Nice Guy idiot, but after Tagiru sees how much stronger Taiki is, Tagiru desires to become stronger than taiki and find a way to surpassed him, he joined Xros Heart Basketball team during story. * Xros Loader being given by Old Clock Shop Man in Third Arc, but In Xros Hunters it was shown in p''rologue that Xros Loader was given by Mysterious man who will held key to it's power, tagiru came to find out about it's Xros loader by old clock shop man which said "Xros Loader" was much different from any Xros loader he created, it said that Xros loader hold it's mysterious key that never revealed before.'' * Third Arc it was speculated Mami was childhood friend of Tagiru, in Xros Hunters make actually revealed Mami was Childhood friend of him, with addition Hideaki who being childhood friends since elementary school, since Hideaki's character being reboot as he was attended same school as Tagiru, but determination of his character being same, and there's more development for him to look forward. * Yuu Relationship with Tagiru was earnly different from he was. In third arc, Tagiru was found Yuu as his rival who always popular around girl, and he was first meet him before story begin. in Xros Hunters, he was jerkly and insult Yuu and also Taiki, and Yuu begin driven hate toward Tagiru and jealously with Tagiru skill, even though Yuu was popular by Girl, but as soon after Damemon back during story, Yuu decide to become friends with Tagiru, even though they always argue. * There are different things when after he witnessed how much cool of them can hunt Metal Tyronnomon. Tagiru was really desires and wanted to become Digimon Hunters like them in Third Arc, but in Xros Hunters, Tagiru was confused and shock seeing strange creature battle with another creature like he was witnessed year ago, and he was uninterestedly become Digimon Hunters but it was change his mind after meeting Gumdramon. * In third arc, Digimon Hunt will berely just had competition that hunt a stronger digimon, but in Xros Hunters Series, there will be more level competition and tournament that never seen before which will be a strongest and hardest challange by all hunters, there will be a rule and system that hunters can follow. * In Rule of Digimon Hunt, hunters can only fuse two digimon in third arc, but in Xros Hunters will introduce a new system called "Hunter Rank" which contained Rank from D to A, as the hunter hunt more stronger digimon, they're rank will be increased and as they're Rank increased they can fuse more than just two digimon, but it also can digivolve their digimon into the next level with their Xros Loader, although Rank-S was considered as Rarest Rank that never been reach by hunters due to digimon rank s are far beyond stronger than anyone can hunt. * But a most dangerous Hunters rank name as "RANK X" '''is accused to be called as Criminal Digimon Hunters, which is criminal that disobey the rule and making illegal activities during hunting. There one organization who become a core to the Criminal Digimon Hunters known as "Death Skull Hunters", they seems capable for hacking using their own Xros Loader. * Hunters Characters will be more flesh out in '''Xros Hunters and get more screen time than in the Original third arc. one characters Kaoru Mayuzumi will be support characters in Xros hunters and also as Allied to hunters as he gets his Xros Loader, Makoto Tamura will be also part of Allied hunters although he was a minor characters until a second season, but he didn't had Xros loader. Taiki's character and Ryouma & CO will also made new fleshly character to make out than before and also foreshadow and mystery connection between Taiki and Ryouma. one characters like Old Clock Shop Man characters will also flesh out. * Xros Hunters will added new antagonist characters which more look ambitious and merciless to Digimon, but it also had their own motivation. * Gather Hunters! Digimon Competition in the Southern Island! episode from third arc will be diverged and expand into four episode which introduce a new Digimon Hunter characters which didn't served as background but served as Support Characters, new digimon type and new challenge, as well Kiriha appear in episode. but the episode will gathering a new plot-progression as introduce Codex Core which obtained after defeat Volcadramon and i''ntroduce a new antagonist which made story move forward with plot-twist and mysterious plot can enganging the story in current view use''. There will be history of the first hunters champion who had reach RANK-S, which made Tagiru motivation to surpassed them. Movie Anime film Digimon Xros Hunters will be a fourth times Digimon films being a canon to the Continuity. but unlike previous films, the story open-up a new lore and story that leading up to Xros Fighters, this story open-up new fresh development, creating a new concept which that been distinct from Hunters concept, but it's still what it is. One anime film name as "Digimon Xros Hunters: The Mystery of the Lost Island", which is set''' a months after final episode of '''Season 2, '''which featuring Tagiru, Taiki and Yuu, along with Shinonome middle school student, who doing activities for Summer Vacation in Neverland Island, and it was changed due to the "Strange Phenomenon" occur in their world. Shinonome students, means Yutami, Mami, Hideaki, Kiichi, Kaoru and the other will be appear as well. Kiriha will also appear in the movie, '''seeking information about the lost documents which written by Naofu Shinosuke, contain about the project that something had connection with Digital World, Digi-Quartz, Space realm and many more, although it won't be reveal any of them soon. Category:Digimon